Just Because
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: Paul was always strict when it came to Pokemon, but a certain blue-haired girl with a love of cute helps him come to his senses. Ikarishipping/Oneshot


Just Because

_Paul was always strict when it came to Pokemon, but a certain blue-haired girl with a love of cute helps him come to his senses..._

* * *

It was a quiet day in Sinnoh, and our protagonists - and antagonist - were on their way to winning their last Gym Badge. It was a bit too far into the night, and they were resting in the nearby Celestrial town. Ash was antsy in his sleeping bag, "Oh, man, I can't wait!" He sat up and did a fist pump.

Dawn and Brock, his companions on this journey, sweatdropped in their sleeping bags, "Ash, please, it's nine o' clock! Go to sleep!" Dawn grumbled. She was one frustrated ten year old.

Ash gave her a grin and exclaimed, "Sorry, Dawn, but I'm just so excited!" He gave Dawn a thumbs up, "I'll try to keep quiet."

"Thank you," Dawn rolled back over in her sleeping bag and got comfortable.

Closing her eyes she was not expecting another louder, "Oh, man, I can't wait!"

"GRR!" Dawn sat up, shot a glare to her incredibly loud companion, and left the room. After making her way outside, she sighed and sat on a nearby bench. Dawn was excited for Ash, she really was, but Dawn wanted to sleep. Growing girls need their sleep, after all. A shadow blocked her street full of moonlight. Looking up she said, "Oh hey, Paul." The purple haired boy gave her a look, but he said nothing. Dawn frowned dejectedly, "My name's Dawn..." Paul sat down beside her, "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, not looking at her.  
"Oh," Dawn smiled nervously and shrugged, "Ash was being Ash, and I couldn't sleep. You?"

Paul looked at her, "That's none of your business."

The blue-haired girl was about to retort angrily, but something distracted her. Inching right by them was a small Caterpie. "Aww, it's so cute!" Dawn gushed. The Caterpie nudged her leg affectionately. Paul gave her a look, and to this she blushed, "Well, it is..."

"It's not cute," he replied, "it's weak."

Dawn looked at him as if he was crazy, "Sure, it's weak, but that doesn't make it... un-cute."

"You can't even get it stronger because it loses every battle. It's weak."

The girl was smiling at the little bug and petting its head, "I'm sure with the right training it could evolve into a Metapod - or even a Butterfree! You just have to believe in the little guy," Dawn looked up and smiled at Paul.

Paul looked at Dawn with wondering eyes. That little Caterpie would've been no use to him. Even if he got it to evolve, a Metapod would be just as defenseless from it lacking the ability to move quickly. Then Butterfree wasn't even the strongest Pokemon, "It's useless," he declared again.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You're not very nice."

"It's not supposed to be nice, it's just a fact. Caterpie is one of the most useless weakest Pokemon. Everyone knows that," Paul scoffed and crossed his arms in that annoying way.

"Not necessarily. I bet with some training you could beat Brock's Croagunk!" Dawn smiled and rested her hand on the bench. While doing so she accidently brushed Paul's resting hand.

Paul stared at Dawn who was smiling down at the little bug Pokemon, "You're kind of like that Caterpie..." he mumbled to himself. The blue-haired girl frowned, considering it an insult, "I mean, you're weak and cute," she fumed even more, "but with enough training you can be capable of a lot of things.

She blinked at him, blushing a bit, "Wow, Paul... That was really nice... Thank you."

Paul felts his hands get sweaty when she smiled at him, and their hands touched just like that. "You're welcome," he said finally, "Dawn."

At this she gave a surprised look then smiled even larger, "Thanks, Paul," she said before walking back into the hotel. Paul won his next battle with that little Caterpie...

* * *

_Fin... This is my first serious (sings Legally Blonde) Pokemon fic. A little short, but I think it turned out okay. The power of Ikarishipping shall convert my Pearlshipping friend. Did you guys know Dawn got her name from Diamond, and Paul got his name from Pearl? Diamond & Pearl? Interesting..._

~obsessive-elphaba


End file.
